1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that includes a recording medium housing portion that houses a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses represented by facsimiles, printers, etc. have widely used sheet feeder cassettes (sheet feeder trays) that are detachably attachable to apparatus bodies. Among such sheet feeder cassettes there is one which includes a movable guide that guides edges of sheets housed in the tray and which is configured to detect the position of the movable guide and therefore recognize the size of the sheets housed in the tray as disclosed in JP-A-2008-114973.
In a sheet guide apparatus described in JP-A-2008-114973, a sensor is provided at a location that corresponds to a predetermined size position, and when the movable guide is shifted to the predetermined size position, the sensor detects the shift of the movable guide. In this manner, the sheet guide apparatus is able to determine that sheets of the predetermined size have been housed. However, detected portions that the sensor detects need to be provided separately for each size, resulting in a complicated configuration.